creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Furbearingbrick
Talk Archive 1 Welcome to the new Talk page. If you're wondering where you old messages went, don't fret; they're in the Talk archive linked above. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 00:34, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Weird If you're blocking people for adding Weird to pastas, it should be in the rules that doing so is a bannable offense if they're not admin. (Now if only we could get people to actually read the damn thing...) Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 20:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, theres a new user that is a troll, he stealed me a story wich i uploaded it on a spanish forum, and he din't even write exactly how it is, the user is "ColdBreath" he is stealing even my edited photos, his spelling bring tears to the eyes of everyone, and im angry because he is stealing my stuff. Hello, I assume you deleted my pasta for no whatsoever reason. And I believe that should of not been done so, I don't really understand why you did that. It was just a creepypasta. It had no spelling errors at all. It had no you in it. So please can you tell me the reason YOU deleted it? I haven't done nothing on it although you kick the pasta back where it wasn't made. Did it hurt you? If it did just tell me. Because I didn't mention anything about furfaggingbrick. Sorry.EeveDerick (talk) 08:18, September 13, 2012 (UTC) I deleted it because it was full of cliches, and also because IT SUCKED. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 11:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Could I please know what kind of Creepypastas should I be posting? Give me some information in order to avoid misunderstanding (written by JeffLL). On Bans and Deletion Hello. I have noticed that you do a significant amount of blocking users and deleting pages on this wiki, often in lieu of contributing. I myself have been blocked twice, both of which were by you. The first time, I admit, was for point-gaming. The second, on the other hand, was for no obvious reason. I uploaded two pages in the "The Holders" series, and added it to the Holders category. You summarily changed them to the Items and Rituals categories. I persisted, and I was blocked. I do not see what I have done wrong. Many other users have expressed similar complaints. On the subject of page deletion, you have (as far as I know) not deleted any pages that I wrote. However, in browsing your talk page, I have observed numerous user complaints of your deleting their pastas. As I am not an admin, I doubt that I should feel as though I have the authority to do this, but, at risk of getting blocked, I shall say that this doesn't seem fair. Rather than automatically removing any page that doesn't strike your fancy, I would believe it to be more sensible to notify the author on their talk page beforehand. Tell them (politely) that their page could be better, possibly create an appeal for it to be edited, and see where it goes from there. This is, after all, a user-based wiki. Most people couldn't be bothered to write OC, much less upload it to a wiki. They put a great deal of time and effort into their page. And, who knows? Maybe someone will like it. I hope I don't sound as if I'm ordering you around, because I'm not. I am just trying to provide suggestions on how to make this a more user-friendly wiki. Thank you for your time and consideration. SlenderJeff (talk) 18:27, September 15, 2012 (UTC)SlenderJeff A reply. Okay, this is a tall order. I'll try to go through this as thoroughly as I can... # I'm an admin. It's my job to block rulebreakers and delete bad pastas. #Adding and correcting categories, fixing spacing, etc. is an awful strange definition of "not contributing." Also, this smacks of the "you're not X, therefore you can't criticize X!" argument. #Only the original Holders stories go in the Holders category. No exceptions. #I don't just delete "any page that strikes my fancy". I delete crap like this. #We usually add the Marked for Review tag for that. Problem is, many authors are under the impression that it's a death sentence. Also, Deletion Appeal. #Sometimes, even if the grammar and spelling is correct, the story itself is still bad. FOR EXAMPLE! I'll address the rest later, I'm tired right now. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 22:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) As SlenderJeff said, I'd like to exclaim the same thing. People put too much effort in writing Creepypastas. We all know that you are the admins, but, even with that in mind, an admin should work in a suitable way for his/her site (e.g. this Creepypasta Wiki). We as users never criticised what you made and published as an admin. All the crap you have on your page and all the shit you talk about. Hopefully, at the end, you'll be able to realise that in this way, you're not creating a community. In fact, you make people go away from your site after being unsatisfied and offended. (written by JeffLL) You...you didn't read the rest of my reply at all, did you? THE SITE RULES ARE NOT A FREAKIN' CONSPIRACY.Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 14:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) A Reply to A Reply Thank you for your response. I suppose it was unfair of me to suggest you don't contribute. That was a bit of sound and fury. I apologise for that. I also agree with your take on deletion, to an extent. I was just saying that you should give people a little time to get their shit together before deleting their files is all. Some of these pastas are, I admit, awful. But there are also some that with a little tweaking can possibly be good. Not H. P. Lovecraft good, but at least passable. It is also wholly justifiable to block the rulebreakers; I just feel as though you are a tad trigger-happy with blocking. Finally, on the subject of my Holders posts, they are from the series. You will find them on the list here: http://theholders.org/?Special:Series_List Thank you for your response. It is reasonable, and I hope I haven't offended you. SlenderJeff (talk) 02:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC)SlenderJeff "The Truth behind Super Mario" Can you humor me and explain what's so awful about this story? Because according to you, not only does it warrant a red flag for editing, it's also just so bad you couldn't help but leave one of your trademark shitty little dismissive sneers on the talk page. Rethink your evaluation. This isn't even close to a "DAY OF ALL THE BLOOD" thing; twenty-seven hundred words that collectively show a pretty fair shot at a first story. Mistakes, cliches and plotholes - sure - but not nearly to the point of illegibility. It shows effort. And effort should be encouraged, not mocked. Administrators are supposed to guide and promote contributors, not browbeat and humiliate them. When you're giving nine out of every ten substandard pastas a deletion poll and one of your incredibly unfunny reaction images, you are not doing right by this community. Try to earnestly help somebody for once. Goddamn. Javer80 (talk) 22:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ''oh snap ''Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 05:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Jeez, is EVERYONE going to try and make me feel bad every time I point out thier pasta is flawed? Anyway, I fixed the spacing issues and removed the flag. Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 11:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) First, it isn't mine. Second, don't get passive-aggressive: you're right that there's a list of complaints piling up, and it's kind of interesting that they all have very similar grievances to air. Maybe there's a policy that actually needs addressing, rather than patching up the most recent case and calling it a day. Third, I'm sorry that you have to suffer the indignity of somebody trying to shame you into proper behavior, but that's exactly the point: it would be nice if that stopped happening to so many inexperienced users. At least your critics are being specific and constructive. . . . Fourth, though. In spite of the above, thanks for making an effort. I wasn't sure if you would listen at all, but it sort of sounds like you are. I'd appreciate it if you would continue to consider our view - honestly, the whole goal is just to make the wiki a cooler, more fun place to visit. Javer80 (talk) 11:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) No, you really didn't have to. You thought you did, because you can't resist taking parting shots and don't understand how to act your age. Just . . . do your job. Don't squeeze a victim complex out of it. Javer80 (talk) 19:01, September 18, 2012 (UTC)